Benutzer:JP-Nahdar Vebb/Baustelle
Vorgeschichte Nach seiner Gefangennahme auf dem Planeten Rodia sollte der Anführer der Handelsföderation, Nute Gunray, nach Coruscant gebracht werden, um sich für seine Verbrechen zu verantworten. Obwohl seine Überführung von den Jedi Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano überwacht wurde, gelang es ihm durch das Eintreffen der Attentäterin Asajj Ventress und den Verrat des Senatskommandos Faro Argyus mit einer republikanischen Fregatte zu fliehen. Allerdings verfolgten die Jedi die Spur des Schiffes durch einen Peilsender bis ins Vassek-System weit im ÄUßeren Rand, woraufhin der Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto, der sich mit seiner Flotte in der Nähe aufhielt, das Signal verfolgte. Auch der Jedi-Ritter Nahdar Vebb, der einst Fistos Padawan gewesen war, begab sich zusammen mit der Einheit von Kommandant Fil dorthin und hoffte, den Vizekönig für die Verwüstung seiner Heimatwelt Dac zur Rechenschaft ziehen zu können. Nach dem Verlust der Malevolence und anderen Niederlagen gegen die Republik Verlauf Ergreifung des Generals right|thumb|Die Jedi und die Klonsoldaten wollen in Grievous' Festung eindringen. Nach seiner Ankunft über dem dritten Mond von Vassek informierte Fisto Luminara Unduli und Ahsoka Tano, dass er das Signal bis ins Vassek-System verfolgt hatte. Luminara teilte ihm mit, dass auch sein ehemaliger Schüler Nahdar Vebb die Verfolg aufgenommen und sich dorthin begeben hatte. Der Jedi-Meister begab sich daraufhin auf den Mond und traf dort auf seinen Schüler, den er zu den bestandenen Prüfungen beglückwünschte. Der plötzliche Kriegsausbruch und seine Pflichten an der Front hatten Fisto daran gehindert, die Ausbildung seiner Schülers fortzusetzen. Die Klonsoldaten hatten das Signal auf das südliche Ende einer Schlucht eingegrenzt, woraufhin Nahdar den anhaltenden Nebel verschwinden ließ und sich der Blick auf eine Festung klärte. Obwohl sie nicht wussten, wer in der Burg lebte , traten sie an das Eingangstor heran, das zu ihrem Erstaunen nicht bewacht wurde. Während die Soldaten das verschlossene Tor mit einem Thermaldetonator öffnen wollten, schaltete Nahdar sein Lichtschwert ein, bis Kit Fisto sie unterbrach und den Eingang genauer untersuchte. Der Jedi-Meister, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte, bemerkte, dass eine Platte nicht von Moos bedeckt war, und konnte damit das Tor öffnen. Die Gruppe betrat einen unbeleuchteten Gang , als sie von einem Schrei erschüttert wurden. Allerdings zeigten ihre Scanner nichts an, sodass sie sich zu einem hell erleuchteten Raum am Ende des Korridors begaben. In dem Raum vernahmen sie Gunrays Stimme, der einige Kampfdroiden zur Wachsamkeit aufforderte. Die beiden Jedi betraten den Saal , während die Soldaten hinter den Säulen verharrten und darauf warteten, in die Situation einzugreifen. Obwohl die Jedi das Gefecht schnell beendeten, wies Kit Fisto seinen ehemaligen Schüler zurecht, der die Macht leichtfertig eingesetzt hatte. Als Nahdar Vebb den Stuhl des Vizekönigs zu ihnen drehte, stellten die beiden fest, dass Gunray bereits geflohen und nur ein Hologramm hinterlassen hatte, in dem er die Jedi verhöhnte. Die Übertragung wurde jedoch durch Dooku ersetzt, der ihnen eine andere Beute vorschlug. Gejagt Gegen die Jedi Folgen Hinter den Kulissen *Die Mission in Grievous' Festung wurde an die Geschehen in älteren Serien angelehnt, in denen die Helden ein dunkles Haus betreten und dort auf einen Schurken mit Todesfallen und Monstern treffen, sodass sie in einen Todeskampf verwickelt werden. *Der Regisseur zieht eine Parallele zwischen Grievous und Nahdar Vebb, da beide auf der Suche nach Macht sind. Der Cyborg ist dem Jedi überlegen, da er seine Macht überschätzt und nicht schnell genug handeln kann. *Mit der Einführung von Kit Fisto in die Serie konnte man sogleich einen würdigen Gegner für Grievous finden. *Im Minispiel Der Pfad des Jedi auf der Webseite von Cartoon Network muss der Spieler zwischen Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker und Yoda wählen, um die Mission zu erfüllen. Der Spieler wird informiert, dass Kit Fisto das Versteck von Grievous gefunden hat, doch kann die Festung nicht bombardiert werden, solange der Schild noch aktiv ist. Daraufhin muss der Spieler in drei Leveln die Verteidigung ausschalten, sodass sich die Klonkrieger in Stellung bringen können. Allerdings fallen die Geschütze aus, woraufhin Fisto um Unterstützung bittet. Der Jedi, der zuvor den Auftrag erhalten hat, Yoda davon zu informieren, muss sich nun zwischen den beiden Missionen entscheiden. Nachdem er den Auftrag abgeschlossen hat, erfüllt er die andere Aufgabe, die er zuvor abgelehnt hat, sodass die Festung eingenommen werden kann. Republic Heroes Quellen *. * *.Grievous Attacks! *.Forces of Darkness *.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer *.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia *.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 *.The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars * *. Nachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Mission to Vassek's third moon es:Misión a la tercera luna de Vassek nl:Mission on Vassek